Shape memory polymers provide the ability to store strain in an installed or “temporary” shape via a shape memory effect, whereby the stored strain may be recovered by the shape memory polymer to an “unconstrained” shape, memorized, or original shape via heating or otherwise activating the shape memory polymer.